recommence
by Seika to yami
Summary: "Un Naruto adulto que viaja al pasado para evitar un desastre en el futuro donde lo pierde todo. tiene como objetivo ayudar a su yo de ese tiempo a cambiar ese hecho. Pero se ha vuelto una persona fria y manipuladora, que no le importara hacer cualquier cosa por poner las piezas del juego a su favor"/ sera AU y algo de Ooc en el Naruto adulto.


**hola, aqui traigo una nueva historia que espero y sea de su agrado.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **disclaimer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

2:23 AM

10 de octubre

Área 44 "bosque de la muerte"

Se encuentra un hombre de no más de 26 años, tirado a la orilla del rio.

.

.

" **hey… despierta mocoso"**

—…

" **muévete bastardo"**

—…

" **¡Naruto!"**

—…mmmm… cierra el hocico saco de pulgas…—dijo el mencionado abriendo lentamente los ojos.

" **ya era hora de que despertaras idiota, levántate de una vez si no quieres ser comida para las alimañas de este bosque"**

—tsh… creo que no se va poder, a pesar de que decidimos ocupar tu chakra para el jutsu, aun así afecto mis reservas, no podré moverme dentro de unos minutos…

" **pues en estas condiciones eres un blanco fácil"**

—lo se…—sus ojos se perdieron mirando el cielo estrellado—no puedo creer que…

" **¿estés de vuelta? Yo tampoco…"**

—No había visto un cielo así en meses—cerró los ojos y sintió la brisa del viento acariciar su rostro—incluso este lugar me parece un paraíso en estos momentos.

" **debemos planear que es lo que pasara a partir de ahora… fue estúpido de tu parte venir sin un plan, un error más y…"**

—todo se ira al carajo… lo sé, pero no era algo que pudiera posponer y lo sabes… creo que aún faltan unos minutos para reestablecerme, aprovechémoslo para arreglar eso—dijo mientras cerraba nuevamente los ojos y al abrirlos estaba dentro de su paisaje mental frente a la imponente bestia de 9 colas.

— **¿y bien, que será lo primero que haremos mocoso?**

— ¿quieres dejar de llamarme así? Soy un adulto por si no lo has notado.

— **mhp! Humanos, cumplen algunas décadas y quieren respeto, ¿sabes cuantos siglos tengo yo? "mocoso"**

—eres fastidioso…

— **responde mi primera pregunta, ¿Qué haremos? si interfieres demasiado puede que todo comience más rápido de lo que se tiene planeado y el resultado sea igual o aún más desastroso de lo que recordamos.**

—pero si no hacemos nada y dejamos que todo siga su curso… igualmente todo se va a la mierda… aquí la cuestión es determinar que se puede y no se debe hacer… es más difícil de lo que creíamos Kurama.

— **lo es, no esperes que se te de una vía tan fácil para salir de un problema de esta magnitud mocoso.**

—lo sé muy bien…

— **orochimaru, Kabuto, Akatsuki, Pein, Obito, Madara… Kaguya… y todos esos Ōtsutsuki, todos parecen ser parte de una reacción en cadena ¿no te parece? ¿A quién quitamos del camino, a quien dejamos continuar hasta donde creamos conveniente? ¿Qué harás mocoso? A muchos los perdonaste, ¿volverás a hacerlo? ¿Perdonaras de nuevo, Naruto?**

Dijo el bijuu al joven.

—eso no depende de mí… yo aquí no existo, yo aquí… ya no soy Naruto, aquí ya hay uno, no puede haber dos, sinceramente mataría a todos ellos para evitar el infierno que se desatara, incluso cuando ya no los crea mis enemigos, pero su existencias también son requeridas para varios eventos… se podría decir que son piedras en el camino necesarias… las cosas que han sucedido y los momentos difíciles que pase son lo que me convirtieron en lo que soy ahora y tambien a… los demás, de evitarse varios eventos necesarios ninguno seria lo que se supone debe ser… y no estoy diciendo que me quedare de brazos cruzados ¿Qué sentido tendría regresar en el tiempo si no es para corregir lo que está mal? Pero todo tiene un curso que se debe seguir y yo estoy aquí solo para que las piezas del juego al final resulten a nuestro favor.

— **en algo tienes razón mocoso… ¿entonces no harás nada hasta que llegue el momento?**

—te equivocas, como dije, tenemos que arreglar las cosas a nuestro favor, pero sin evitar que ciertos eventos se lleven a cabo, lo único que necesitamos es llevarnos la victoria Kurama.

— **jajaj ya veo a que te refieres… ¿Qué harás con tu yo de este tiempo?**

—en eso si eh pensado bastante… debemos darle una mano, pero no meternos en su camino hasta que no sea necesario. Hay cosas que debe vivir para madurar de lo contrario no podrá proteger a nadie.

— **¿Qué hay del Uchiha? No piensas intervenir en su decisión de abandonar la aldea ¿cierto?**

El jinchuriki guardo silencio un momento para pensar su respuesta.

—hay algo que comprendí con el tiempo… la razón por la que fallaba en tratar de sacar a Sasuke de la oscuridad, cuando intentaba salvarlo… era porque los demonios que lo atormentaban no tenían nada que ver conmigo, Sasuke tenía heridas que ni yo, ni Sakura, aunque tratáramos, no podíamos curar, tratábamos de sostenerlo y no dejarlo caer en la oscuridad, pero al tocarlo esas heridas sangraban y él se alejaba de nosotros, no quería ser salvado, tal vez la única manera de cerrarlas era enfrentarse a su pasado, a Itachi, aunque el camino que eligió para llegar a su meta no fue el mejor y al final no tuvo paz al enterarse de la verdad… pero eso lo hace quien es ¿no lo crees?

— **lo que dices es un dolor de cabeza, ¿piensas hacer algo respecto a eso si o no?**

—si Sasuke quiere poder que lo busque, no lo detendré, pero si lo que quiere son respuestas… no pierdo nada en dárselas… él es necesario para enfrentarnos a Kaguya, me guste o no sería mejor tenerlo de nuestro lado.

El bijuu medito las palabras de su jinchuriki y termino por darle la razón.

—hay un problema en cuanto a nosotros y nuestras contrapartes de este tiempo—dijo después de un prolongado silencio.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— **el problemas más que nada es mi otro yo, si tú te acercas al mocoso menor, mi contraparte sentirá mi presencia, peor que eso puede traer efectos en los sellos y se desataría un caos, lo más seguro seria modificar mi sello para suprimir mi energía, pero tendrías que valerte por ti mismo.**

—hmp! Ese no es un problema tan grave, de todos modos lo último que quiero es llamar la atención, si quiero acercarme a mini-yo supongo que es una medida necesaria…

— **cuando te encuentres con el ¿le dirás quién eres? ¿Has pensado eso?**

—sí, si lo eh pensado, y por el momento él no debe saber nada hasta que yo lo considere necesario, seamos sinceros y pongámonos a pensar ¿qué haría mini-yo, si le digo que soy su yo del futuro y que vengo a evitar una guerra y que la tierra termine en un estado post-apocalíptico?…

— **pues eres demasiado impredecible, supongo que ni tu sabes que pasaría**.

— ¡exacto! No debemos arriesgarnos a que mi otro yo haga una tontería.

— **¿entonces qué piensas hacer para acercarte a él? ¿O no lo harás?**

—por supuesto que lo hare, después de todo el me necesita ¿no? ¿Quién mejor que su yo del futuro para aconsejarlo y saberlo guiar? Como te eh estado diciendo, no pienso interferir en su camino, pero si pondremos las piezas a su favor… en cuanto a que debo hacer para mantenerme cerca… lo pensé bastante y creo tener la solución.

— **quiero escucharla.**

—tengo dos opciones, por lo que sabemos mi padre no era parte de ningún clan reconocido ni nada de eso, él es el único Namikaze que se hizo destacar, se me ocurrió usar su apellido para infiltrarme en Konoha, pero deseche esa idea al considerar que eso tendría varios ojos en mí, Danzo y el consejo se les hará muy extraño. Por lo que creo que la mejor opción sería conservar el apellido Uzumaki, no tendría nada de raro al considerar que los pocos sobrevivientes del clan Uzumaki se encuentran dispersos por casi todo el mundo ninja, y en cuanto las relaciones que Konoha tuvo en un pasado con Uzushiogakure, facilitaría mi entrada a la aldea, y no podrán relacionarme con ninguna otra aldea sin importar si tengo habilidades ninja, pues no tengo registros en ninguna.

— **así que tu plan es llegar como un pariente lejano de ti mismo, no sería raro que el Naruto de este tiempo sienta curiosidad y termine viniendo a ti por sí solo—** medito la bestia

—ese es el plan. Pero eso tendrá que esperar, primero debo infiltrarme en Sunagakure.

— **el jinchuriki del shukaku…**

—así es

— **pensé que habías dicho que no intervendrías.**

—me estoy cansado de repetírtelo, "poderosa bestia milenaria"—dijo de manera sarcástica—es necesario preparar las piezas a nuestro favor.

— **no tienes que esconder el hecho de que quieras ayudar a ese chico.**

—Eso lo hará mini-yo, eventos importantes como mi encuentro con Gaara deben suceder, pero puedo modificar el lugar y la fecha.

— **¿Qué tienes planeado?**

—espera… creo que por fin mi chakra recupero su estabilidad, tengo que mover mi cuerpo allá fuera—dijo cerrando los ojos y salir del paisaje mental.

"justo a tiempo" pensó, pues frente a sus ojos se encontraba una enorme serpiente de no más de 15 metros apunto de abalanzarse sobre él.

Pero el rubio fue más rápido y corto la cabeza del animal con ayuda de una katana.

" **eso estuvo cerca mocoso"**

—… ¿Qué tal están tus reservas de chakra Kurama?—dijo el jinchuriki guardando el arma.

" **un 17% esta restaurado"**

—Eso me facilitara la modificación del sello para suprimirla…—dijo mientras retiraba la parte superior de sus ropas dejando a la vista su abdomen, trazo una serie de sellos y coloco su mano en el estómago—esto va doler mucho.

Y vaya que dolió, el suprimir el chakra de un bijuu no era algo nada agradable considerando el monstruoso poder que tienen. Callo de rodillas jadeando mientras sostenía su abdomen, el sello que tenía paso de negro a un intenso color rojo que parecía quemarle, contuvo un grito de dolor pues sentía que todos sus huesos se rompían.

El sello empezó a desvanecerse y el dolor se fue haciendo más soportable hasta desaparecer.

—mierda, sentí que iba a morir—dijo el jinchuriki mientras se ponía de pie—sabía que iba doler pero eso fue demasiado.

" **si no fuera por tus reservas de chakra, que tenías mi permiso y que no estaba al 100% tal vez pudiste haber muerto"**

—No hay tiempo que perder, debemos ir por mini-yo ahora—dijo haciendo un clon el cual tomo la forma del Naruto de ese tiempo—iré por él y dejare al clon en su lugar, no queremos que Konoha se dé cuenta que su jinchuriki desapareció ¿cierto? Después iré por Gaara.

" **¿Qué tienes planeado?"**

—un pequeño encuentro entre jinchurikis, no se… reforzar un lazo, cuando llegue el momento de la invasión de Konoha, Gaara debe de estar de nuestro lado.

" **eso sería un gran cambio en la historia, te estas contradiciendo"**

—No lo veo de esa manera, creo que simplemente estoy asegurando algo que tiene que pasar… bien creo que es momento de empezar con esto, vamos a felicitar a mini-yo por su cumpleaños número 12, Kurama—dijo poniéndose en marcha hacia la aldea.

No le fue difícil recorrer las calles de Konoha sin ser descubierto, llego al departamento donde su yo menor se encontraba durmiendo.

Por si las dudas traía puesta una máscara parecida a las que usan los ambu de zorro.

Se quedo un momento viendo a su yo menor durmiendo y un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió.

"Bolt… ¿crees que él se vería así, de haber llegado esta edad? Todos decían que cada día se parecía más a mi…" pregunto mentalmente el rubio mayor a su huésped"

" **no pienses en eso, solo te lastimas mocoso,** ** **haz lo que tienes que hacer** "**

—lo se…

Acto seguido se acercó al Naruto menor que aun dormía, aplico un poco de chakra en la palma de su mano y la coloco sobre la frente del menor.

"eso lo mantendrá inconsciente un rato, ¿crees que tu otro yo se dé cuenta?"

 **"lo dudo, debo estar durmiendo, hasta después de lo de Mitsuki, es lo que hacia la mayor parte del tiempo"**

"eres un holgazán" dijo el jinchuriki mientras hacia un shunshin para irse del lugar sabiendo que minutos después su clon llegaría a tomar el lugar del rubio menor.

Poco tiempo después ya se encontraba nuevamente en el bosque de la muerte, cargando al otro chico inconsciente.

 **"a donde piensas llevarlos una vez que tengas a los dos"**

—hace un par de años encontré na de las muchas guaridas abandonadas de Orochimaru, tenia décadas desde que alguien había estado ahí, así que supongo que incluso en este tiempo está abandonada, se encuentra a dos días de aquí, para un shinobi normal, pero estoy seguro de llegar ahí en la mañana.

 **"como conseguirás al otro mocoso de la arena"**

—Lo atraeré con un clon, el camino a Suna será largo pero se puede acortar si lo hago por el aire.

 **"suprimiste mi chakra, no podrás hacer eso"**

—Mientras me mantenga alejado de mini-yo estará bien, será una lata volver a hacer eso de liberarlo y volver a suprimirlo, pero ya me acostumbrare.

 **"eres un suicida"**

.

.

.

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos se encontraba en un lugar demasiado oscuro.

"¿estoy soñando dattebayo?" parpadeo varias veces hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, y vio que estaba dentro de una habitación sin ventana, 3 de las paredes eran de roca sólida en lugar de la cuarta pared se encontraba abarrotado como una celda.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

— ¿Quién eres tú? –escucho el rubio.

No era una voz de adulto, pero tampoco se escuchaba muy infantil, se percató que frente a él se encontraba otra celda y en ella había un chico pelirrojo.

—oye se puede saber dónde estamos, se supone que debo estar en mi casa durmiendo…

—cállate, cuando salga de aquí te matare—dijo el pelirrojo.

"¿Qué le pasa a ese chico?" pensó, después trato de acercarse a los barrotes pero apenas y los rozo cuando sintió una corriente de electricidad recorrer su cuerpo y su energía descendía— ¿Qué demonios?

"no es un sueño, duele"

— ¡Heeyyyy! ¡AAyuuudaaaaaaa! ¡Sáquenme de aquiiiiiiii!—empezó a gritar al darse cuenta que de verdad estaba atrapado.

—Eres ruidoso, por eso te matare—volvió a amenazarlo el otro chico.

— ¿se puede saber que sucede? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién nos…

—oh, veo que ya despertaron—dijo una voz acercándose a las celdas.

— ¡¿Quién diablos eres y que quieres viejo?!—grito el rubio al ver frente a él a un hombre vestido de negro, con una máscara de zorro y en la espalda una katana.

—si quisiera que sepan quién soy, no usaría una máscara.

—¿Te envió mi padre para matarme?—pregunto el pelirrojo

"¿su padre?" pensó el rubio

—no, para nada, digamos que simplemente le quiero hacer un favor al mundo al deshacerme de ustedes.

— ¿Por qué dattebayo? ¿Yo que hice?

—supongo que nada, pero los dos tienen algo que a mí me interesa.

"el poder del Shukaku" pensó el pelirrojo"¿Qué es lo que busca del otro chico?

—¿se puede saber qué es? Estoy seguro de no tener nada que a ti te importe— dijo el rubio.

—al parecer no lo sabes…

— ¿saber qué?

—no es mi obligación decírtelo, por cierto, no se esfuerces mucho en tratar de escapar, estas rejas absorben el chakra, y en cuanto a ti, rojito, no hagas algo estúpido, por el momento te necesito vivo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste, porque no puedo usar mi poder?—dijo el pelirrojo, cuando ese sujeto apareció y trato de llevárselo el obviamente trato de matarlo, no era la primera vez que trataban de atacarlo, pero antes de siquiera poder hacer algo el sujeto lo noqueo dejándolo inconsciente, su arena no fue tan rápida para protegerlo, al despertar esta no lo obedecía y a pesar de sentir que aun tenia chakra era incapaz de usarlo.

—eso no importa. por cierto, niño rubio...

— ¿Qué quieres maldito?

—feliz cumpleaños—después de eso se marchó dejándolos solos.

— ¿? ¿Cómo sabe que… ok, eso fue extraño… ¡hey tú, chico raro! ¿Sabes que está pasando aquí?

—…

— ¿Por qué nos rapto ese sujeto? ¿Qué es lo que le interesa de nosotros?

—…

— ¡oye! Coopera un poco para que salgamos de aquí, ¡di algo, que yo no entiendo nada!

—vamos a morir.

"¿Qué? Esto debe ser una pesadilla"

—tenemos que salir de aquí, ¿tienes algún plan? Pareces listo dattebayo

—…

—oye si queremos salir de aquí, debemos ayudarnos.

—… supongo que me serás útil… —dijo el pelirrojo "y después te matare" pensó para sí.

.

.

.

" **Así que ese es tu plan" dijo el kyubi**

—Así es, en estos momentos Gaara necesita de mini-yo para salir de aquí, el no confía en nadie y piensa que debe matarlo antes de que lo traicione o algo.

" **pero el mini-mocoso no lo abandonara"**

—exacto

" **¿confías en que puedan salir de aquí? El otro mocoso aún no sabe hacer ningún jutsu, a parte de ese ridículo Jutsu sexy"**

—algo se les ocurrirá, lo sé, será divertido ver que hará mini-yo para salir de esto.

.

.

.

— ¿y bien, cuál es tu plan?

—en alguna parte de las celdas debe haber un sello de extracción de chakra, tienes que encontrarlo y quitarlo.

— ¡yes! ¡Saldremos de aquí dattebayo!—dijo el rubio mientras se ponía a buscar.

"al tocar el sello, este empezara a absorber su chakra hasta matarlo, pero si resulta lo que sospecho, el podrá sobrevivir, una vez afuera lo matare madre, a él y a ese sujeto, ¡Los matare! ¡Los matare para ti!" pensaba el pelirrojo.

* * *

 **¿que tal?**

 **como tal vez notaron el Naruto del futuro viene de un tiempo despues de la pelicula "The last" pero mucho antes de lo de "Boruto"**

 **es algo que se me ocurrio practicamente esta mañana asi que tenganme paciencia, hare un esfuerzo por hacer de esto una historia aceptable por lo menos.**

 **tal vez veamos a un Naruto algo manipulador en cuanto a la vida de su otro yo (aunque no quiera aceptarlo ¬¬) pero ya veremos.**

 **me gustaria que me dejaran su opinion e ideas respecto al fic.**


End file.
